


Rescue You

by plutointhestars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars
Summary: In which y/n, a witch from Dracula's court, tries to save the forgemaster from his fate.
Relationships: Hector (Castlevania)/Original Female Character(s), Hector (Castlevania)/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149





	1. The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little alternate sequence of events I decided to concoct based around Hector because his sweet little heart went through so much in season 3.
> 
> This work will contain spoilers from season 1 through 3, you have been warned.

Three. There were three humans in Dracula's court. The forgemasters, Hector and Isaac, and the magician, y/n. Well, most just called you a witch but you preferred magician, it made you sound less evil.

You were not evil, far from it, but you knew better than to stand in the way of an angry vampire. Dracula was mourning, he was angry at the human race because they had killed his wife. You thought, you hoped, that he would kill a few and stop. You never thought it would have gotten so out of hand. The worst part about it was the way Hector believed everything he was told. He actually believed the humans wouldn't suffer.

Hector had no compassion for the human race. In fact, he hated them but still, he didn't want them to suffer. He just wanted them to end. He believed Dracula when he said he was going to thin the population and keep whoever was left alive and well. He believed that the survivors would live in peace and be used as cattle by the vampires. He believed that they would not suffer, that they would allow the vampires to feed on them as payment for a peaceful life. He was so easily deceived, so easily manipulated.

Despite everything, Hector was a gentle soul. He loved his animals and he cared for you and Isaac to some extent. He even cared for Dracula. That was why it surprised you that he was the one to betray him. Now it was all over. Dracula was dead by the hand of his own son and what was left of his council had scattered.

You and Hector were friends, nothing more. That was how it was supposed to be but there was always something about him that had you wishing for more. He could never feel the same about you, you knew that.

What surprised you the most was that he had joined forces with Carmilla, the one bitch that you couldn't stand. You knew Dracula needed to be stopped but you were too afraid to do anything then. Carmilla tried to overthrow him but in the end, even she was left fleeing with what was left of her army thanks to a speaker magician who had moved Dracula's castle and ruined her plan.

It had been months and the last you knew, Hector was still with her. Though you soon came to hear that he wasn't with her voluntarily. You were in a tavern when you heard the news, that a vampire army had been marching their way across Wallachia. Carmilla's Army. Now, you were not surprised that she had fled home with her men. No, not at all. What did surprise you was that you had heard that they had a forgemaster in tow. A forgemaster with long silver hair. _Hector_. He wasn't with them willingly though. No, he was in chains. His body said to be broken and bruised as they dragged him along behind.

He was not in league with Carmilla, that was certain, but if he was still alive then she was not finished. She had need for a forgemaster which only meant one thing, she wanted an undead army of her own.

It was in the tavern, when you retired to your room, that you thought of seeing where Hector was. It was an old spell but all you needed was a mirror. You sat in front of it and took in a deep breath as you prepared yourself for what you were going to see.

The image that appeared in the mirror was worse than you had been expecting but there he was. Hector. His naked form lying in the corner of a cell, his body only moving to shiver amongst the cold. His hair was a mess, dirt tangled between the silver waves. He was covered head to toe in small cuts and bruises, his purpling eye standing out against his sunken face. He was much thinner than he was before and his blue eyes were more of a void than anything else.

You gasped, a hand covering your mouth as your eyes welled up. Seeing him in such a state, seeing him so broken, it made you sad at first. A cold tear ran down your cheek before your fists clenched and the anger came. 

Hector was a child in a man's body. You were not the first to describe him in this way. He was sweet and caring but naive and easy to manipulate. He was compassionate about those he cared about, though they were few. He didn't deserve it, any of it. Just seeing him that way made you want to wrap your arms around him, to cradle him and run your fingers through his hair. You wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay, that you were going to save him.

You looked to your side, down at the dog you had grabbed as you fled Dracula's castle. Cezar tilted his head to the side and whined as he looked into the mirror. His one blue eye looked upon his master and he whined some more.

There was one thing Hector loved in this world and it was his animals, his night creatures. In particular, Cezar. The little, undead pug nudged his nose against you, licking your hand in comfort when you reached out to him.

You picked him up, glancing back into the mirror before turning back to the dog and scratching his head.

"I know, I know. We'll rescue him, you and me. He... he'll be okay." You tried to hide the way your voice broke as you put the mirror away and turned your attention to the sad, little dog in your arms.

You smiled slightly, though it was a sad smile. Hector was alive and for now, that would have to be enough. He just has to hold out until you get there.

Every day that passed you were travelling. Fighting any night creatures you came across on the road. You camped in the woods with little Cezar, hugging him to your chest as you tried to get some rest. On rare occasions, you had managed to spend the night in a proper bed but you couldn't enjoy it, not while you knew he was still there lying in that dark, damp cell.

It had been weeks since the day you looked into the mirror. Weeks since you set off on your rescue mission and you were finally almost there. Styria. You had only visited once before. Not much had changed, Carmilla still ruled over the land with the rest of the council of sisters by her side.

You could see the castle in the distance, Carmilla's castle. You knew it was suicide to go up against the council of sisters alone, even with your magic. That was why you had thought of a plan. A plan that you were not particularly fond of but if it would help you save Hector then so be it.

You sat in your camp, the last stop before arriving at your destination and sighed. Were you really ready for this? To face them? To see him? You were not sure. What you were sure of, was that you had left Hector waiting for far too long.

He was your friend, more than that, and he needed you now. He never knew about your feelings for him. He was always oblivious to such things. You were his friend and only you wished to be more. Isaac knew. He knew how you felt about Hector, he'd asked you about it once. Isaac cared for Hector too once, before he betrayed Dracula. Now, if Isaac was even searching for him you knew it would only be to kill him.

The three of you were friends once, just about. You respected each other, cared for one another to some extent but now... Now, you were not so sure. Isaac would kill Hector for his betrayal and probably you too as you were trying to rescue him. Maybe he still had some of that respect for him but maybe he despised him too much to care. Whatever it was, Isaac was long gone. Sent into the dessert by Dracula, the vampire who saved his one friend before his inevitable demise. He was a madman but he was a madman who, in his last moments, saved the one person he still considered his friend. You supposed that counted for something.

By the time morning came, you were already at the foot of the castle. Cezar was by your side and you prepared yourself for what was to come.

"You. Stop!" One of Carmilla's soldiers stopped you, readying his weapon as you approached.

You sighed and held your arms up to show you meant no harm.

"You know who I am, yes?", slowly the soldier nodded his head, "Good, I'm here to see Carmilla."

When the soldier showed no signs of moving, you rolled up your sleeves, "Come on now, I don't want to make a mess. Just go inform her that I'm here. I'll wait out here."

Sensing your seriousness, the soldier nodded and turned around. He clearly had no desire to become a scorch on the ground and ran off. You turned your back to the castle, sitting on the ground beside Cezar as you waited to be collected. The council of sisters did not scare you but you knew that you would need to resort to more complicated measures if you wanted to even have a chance at freeing Hector.

A few moments passed until you heard a familiar voice behind you.

"y/n. How lovely to have you here, I see you brought Cezar with you." Carmilla's voice was as monotonous as usual and showed how she was really feeling about your presence at _her_ castle.

You climbed to your feet, smiling at the woman whom you detested as you greeted her, "Long time no see. I wasn't sure what happened to you and Hector after Braila but when I heard about your army marching back home I set out right away."

Her icy blue eyes showed you that she had little trust in your motives for being here. You knew that Carmilla saw all humans as beneath her, you included, but you also knew that she would value someone with your capabilities.

Not long after that, you found yourself being brought into the castle and before long you were standing before the entire council of sisters.

"What is it you want, witch?" Carmilla sighed, crossing her arms as she waited for you to explain to her and her sisters.

You had been carrying Cezar this entire time and scratched behind his ear as you set your plan in motion, "Dracula is dead, abandoned night creatures roam the wilderness and ordinary humans continue to slaughter my kind in the name of God. I wish to help you conquer them in place of Dracula."

At your words, Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"You want to aid us?" Your head snapped in another direction as one of the other sisters spoke up. She was smaller than the rest with bright ginger hair and accompanying red eyes.

"I do." You nodded, ignoring the anger building up inside you.

You had to make them believe you. You had to trick them into trusting you if you were ever to free Hector.

The vampires exchanged glances before turning back to you. Carmilla had come to a decision, "Very well but if you so much as step an inch out of line it will be your head, witch."

You nodded, hoping to at least seem sincere. The red-haired vampire stood from her chair and approached you, "Come with me, I'll see you to a room."

She placed a hand on your back and guided you out of the room. As soon as you were outside, she began to speak again, "I'm Lenore by the way."

He voice was soft, unlike what you had heard from most vampires. She seemed somewhat gentle but you knew she could kill you in the blink of an eye had she wanted to.

After a couple of moments of silence, you spoke up again, "Lenore," she hummed and turned her head to you, "Where is Hector? He was with Carmilla, was he not?"

You knew it was probably not the best of times to start asking about him but the thought of him still rotting in that cell made you sick.

At the mention of his name, the aura around Lenore seemed to shift slightly, "Hector? He's probably working at his forge."

 _Hector? Willingly making night creatures for the people who treated him like a slave? I don't think so._ You thought, remembering the state he was in when you last looked into that mirror.

"Would it be possible to see him? I have something of his." You asked, gesturing to the little dog in your arms.

She hummed through pursed lips in thought for a moment, "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

Something about Lenore gave you a feeling that maybe she wasn't a bad person, that maybe she wasn't like Carmilla at all. Something else, however, had you shuddering every time she spoke but you couldn't put your finger on the reason why.

A few more halls and you were standing in front of a closed door. Lenore stepped in front of you, reaching out to the handle and you felt your heart tensing in your chest. He was in there, right through those doors. The broken man you had come to rescue, the broken man whom you couldn't bear see any more harm come to. That or she had figured you out and was just bringing you here to kill you.

When the door opened and you stepped inside, Cezar was jumping out of your arms and running across the room.

"Cezar?"

There he was, Hector. His voice almost sounded as it did the last time you heard it but there was something different about it, like an empty pit residing in the depths of his soul. He picked the dog up with a faint smile, allowing Cezar to lick at his face for a moment before lifting his gaze to the door. 

His cold blue eyes landed on you first and they widened in shock, "y/n?"

Then, he glanced over to Lenore and it seemed as though every inch of his body tensed. You could feel the energy between the two of them. Lenore was hard to read but Hector, he hated her though he seemed somewhat conflicted.

Something happened between the two of them, something that had you clenching your fists. She hurt him, that was evident, but you were unsure of how. What you were sure of, was that Hector didn't seem overly pleased to see you.


	2. Lack Of Trust

"I'll leave the two of you to catch up but keep it short, we don't want to distract our dear old Hector from his work now, do we?" Just like that, Lenore was leaving the two of you alone.

You didn't miss the look she shot Hector as she closed the door, nor did you miss the way his body tensed again only to relax ever so slightly as soon as she was gone.

It was quiet, the air in the room feeling almost too awkward. Then, he spoke.

"Why are you here?" His voice was coarse, his brows furrowing slightly.

You opened your mouth to speak but couldn't quite find the words and closed it again. He glanced at you briefly, waiting for an answer before turning his attention back to Cezar. You watched as his fingers gently stroked the pug's fur, not failing to notice the ring sitting on his finger.

"That ring..." Your voice was unsure, knowing that he would not want to talk about it.

You knew your suspicions were correct when he stopped petting the dog and hid his hand from your view. You stepped forward but he took a step back. With a sigh, you approached again and this time he allowed it.

His gaze remained low but he continued to watch your every move. It was as if he thought you would pounce at any moment. He didn't trust you and that realisation alone hurt. Cautiously, you reached out for his hand. He pulled away but when you looked at him with softened eyes, he let you gently clasp your hand around his wrist to pull his hand into view. Though, you weren't sure if he allowed it because he wanted to or because he was afraid of what would happen had he not allowed you to. You were working for them after all which made you something more than him in their eyes, maybe in his too.

"Hector, this... this is a slave ring." You stated and he pulled his hand away once again.

Just seeing it made your heart sink. He doesn't want to help them but he has no choice. He must feel like he's been trapped into a corner. So alone, so helpless.

"I... I know." His voice was shaky as he placed Cezar down before turning his back to you and picking up his hammer again.

You thought that would be it. That he would go back to his work and the conversation would end there but something had him speaking again. Maybe it was because he had seen a familiar face, a friendly face, that he hadn't seen in so long.

"You never answered my question, why are you here?" You could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Something had happened to him here, something that devoured his ability to trust people. Even those he once considered friends.

"I came for you. I... I saw you in the mirror. You were in a cell, you were thinner than you are now. I suppose they're feeding you properly now at least." You explained, hoping that he would believe you but you knew better than that.

The man before you wasn't the same one you knew all those months ago. Not quite. The man before you was broken, likely tricked into obedience and from his demeanour, probably still abused in some way or another by the vampires that enslaved him.

He stopped hammering for a moment, a split second in which he was debating whether your words were truthful, but then resumed his work. That was when you knew the conversation was indeed over. He had listened and you could only hope that one day he would believe you. The fact that you were here on the premise that you were going to aid Carmilla in her war effort would only make that harder to do. She wanted an empire and for that, she needed soldiers. Soldiers that Hector would, unfortunately, provide whether he wanted to or not. He was a slave, their slave and now, in some way, you supposed he was your slave too. The thought alone sent a tremor up your spine.

You could feel the magic in his ring, you could sense it and you knew that somehow he had been manipulated into giving away his loyalty, his freedom to the vampires, you just didn't know how they had managed it.

Quietly, so not to disturb him further, you left only to find Lenore waiting for you outside.

"All caught up?" She smiled as if the two of you were old friends and, without letting your guard down, you found yourself relaxing slightly in her presence.

Slowly, you nodded and tried to push the anger you were feeling down, "Yeah, he seems happy to have Cezar back."

She smiled again and began to lead you through the castle once again, this time taking no detours. She had taken you to a room, one that was neither small nor large in nature. It was just a room. The furniture was nice and the bed was more than big enough. Once she bid her goodbyes and informed you that it would be best not to wander around the castle without consulting Carmilla first, you found yourself collapsing amongst the soft sheets of the bed.

You lied there for a while just looking up at the ceiling in thought. You missed the company of Cezar by your side, you missed the way he would nuzzle up to you and softly lick your hand. You were alone now and had more work to do than you thought. Initially, you only needed to get the vampires to trust you but now it seemed as though you would have a great deal of trouble getting Hector to trust you again too.

By the time night fell, you were being summoned. You were sleepy, still not fully adjusted to the nocturnal lifestyle you would need to grow accustomed to in order to work with vampires.

What you wanted to know was why they had a need for you when they clearly had a vampire magician of their own, that much you had gathered from the ring on Hector's finger. 

"Don't get me wrong, y/n, the only reason you are here is because Striga thinks your human magic will be of use to us. I also know your capabilities and I will say I have been impressed with what you can do. I can see why Dracula valued you so much." Carmilla was, as usual, swirling a glass of blood around in her hand and leaving the war planning to Striga.

You glanced over to the largest of the four vampires as she spoke up to tell you what she needed of you, "In two weeks time you will go with our mercenaries. Your job is to protect them while they take down our enemies near the border. Once they have taken the town over you will send up a signal fire to tell our men that it is safe for them to occupy the town."

"Why do you need mercenaries? Why not just send your men? Surely they would be able to take over the town much quicker than a group of mercenaries." You stated, wondering why she had chosen such a plan.

Striga sighed and finished the glass in her hand, "After Braila our numbers are short, we can't afford to spare any men on this."

"And once you are finished, you are to bring the bodies back here to be forged into night creatures." Morana concluded, her tone not sounding demanding but firm in nature.

You were not so keen on helping them take down an entire town by the border but there were still a couple of weeks until then. Whether in those two weeks you could figure out a way to free Hector or not, was another matter but nonetheless you agreed to their plan.

As soon as they dismissed you, you decided to go and pay Hector a visit. During your little summoning, they laid down some ground rules and told you where you can and cannot go. Hector's forge was one of the places allowed given that you didn't distract him from his work. Of course, everyone was against Hector having a visitor but Lenore suggested that it would be nice if he had a friend. She seemed to care for him, even if she saw him as nothing but a pet.

What you had gathered from the way Hector was treated was that Carmilla, Morana and Striga saw him as nothing but a slave. Lenore, however, seemed to think of him as a pet, a little puppy that she needed to train. Her relationship with him was an unusual one but what you had gathered since you came here was that there was more to it. Hector hated her but there was still more to it than that. You wanted to know what had happened between them since he arrived here. You had also figured that it was Lenore who had done the manipulating and was most likely the one responsible for the ring binding him to them.

You knocked on the door but, as expected, there was no response. Despite this, you headed inside. He glanced over briefly but his eyes still didn't meet yours. Cezar ran over to you excitedly as Hector continued his work.

"Hey, little guy. I missed you too." You grinned at the little dog before turning your attention back to Hector and finding your smile falling.

He was like this before. Always focusing on his work, always busy. You didn't get a great many chances to talk then. This was something a bit more different though. It wasn't that he was too busy, it was that he didn't want to talk to you. He didn't want to let someone in because they could break him again. He wasn't ready to trust someone, not even you and that was okay. You have time and will wait as long as he needs.

You could have started a conversation but you figured he wouldn't really want to talk with you. He still doubted you and your reason for coming here. He couldn't trust you yet. He needed to be sure that you weren't trying to manipulate and lie to him like everyone else. So, you just went over to the other side of the room and sat down in the moonlight that shone in through the window.

As if sensing you sitting down, he glanced over again to find you getting comfortable on the floor. He looked as though he was going to ask why you opted for the floor and not a chair but he just shook it aside and continued his work. 

You sat there, watching him as he worked. You watched as he raised his hammer only to smash it back down seconds later. Drops of sweat emerged around his neck and you could see the way his muscles flexed through his somewhat thin shirt. 

_He must get cold at night if they don't give him anything thicker to wear._ You thought to yourself as you sat there watching him. He lived in an old outhouse on the castle grounds, it was no doubt Lenore who arranged it but although it was a step up from a cell it must still be drafty and cold during the night.

The more you watched him the more you noticed it, how they were working him too hard. He was exhausted and you could tell he had probably been at this all day and most of the night.

You cleared your throat but he didn't react, "Have you even slept in the last twenty-four hours?"

He was quiet and it seemed as though he was ignoring you until he finally stopped for a moment and sighed though that was his only response. Still, you were glad that he at least acknowledged what you had said.

You stayed for a while longer, watching him almost silently for a good couple of hours before you went back to your room. He didn't even glance your way as you left.

The next day, he was again working away but he seemed better rested than the night before. You couldn't stay for too long as Carmilla had asked you, well, told you to keep an eye on the mercenaries while she and the rest of the vampires slept. By the time the sun was beginning to set, you went to see him again. He was quiet and paid you no attention when you walked into the room. Cezar was curled up into a little ball napping on the rug, his snores the only noise in the room beside from the bang of the hammer. 

You could already feel the cold seeping in through the cracks in the wall and focused your attention on the unlit fireplace. With a flick of your fingers, a magical fire danced around your fingertips. The warmth licked at your skin before you threw it into the fireplace, setting it alight. That was the only time he glanced your way. He even flinched slightly when the flames landed, catching the sight out of the corner of his eye.

You looked at him and released a shallow breath, the breeze of the exhale brushing past your lips. If only he knew how you felt, then maybe he would trust you, understand you. 

You sat down on the floor once again and leaned your head back against the wall, stretching your arms out as you yawned. You saw him peek over but before you could say anything his eyes had already turned away from you.

When it was finally time to go, with a sad smile, you got up again. You were hesitant to leave, lingering in front of the door for just a little too long before finally heading out.

You wandered around the castle for a little while more and by daybreak, you were heading to bed. You were starting to slip into that nocturnal lifestyle already and despite the beauty of the moonlight, you were beginning to miss the sun.


	3. Little One

It was just before dusk and the mercenaries you were tasked with watching over were all either eating, drinking or asleep so you decided to go for a walk. You hadn't stepped foot outside for a couple of days now and you were craving the fresh air. Carmilla was keeping you on a tight leash as she still wasn't sure if your intentions were true and rightly so as you were really only here for Hector.

You wandered around the castle grounds for a few hours into dusk, knowing that by now the vampires you were living with would definitely be awake. That was when you decided it would be best to head back inside. You had enjoyed the trees, the flowers and the fresh smell of nature for not quite long enough but it was getting late and you would need to resume your duties tomorrow. Hopefully, sometime tomorrow you would also get to pay Hector a visit as you hadn't the time to do so today. 

Your initial plan of going back inside was halted as you passed an old outbuilding because something you heard had stopped you in your tracks. It was Lenore's voice that caught your attention but what made you stay was the muffled sound of Hector's quiet voice just about making it past the door. Something was going on in there, you should have kept walking but you needed to know that he was okay.

"What are you doing out here little one?"

A familiar voice drew your attention away from the outbuilding, the thick accent and towering figure almost alarming you.

"I was just out for a walk. You know how it is, stretching the legs and getting some fresh air. I suppose you're doing the same?" You smiled and earned nothing but a grunt from your company in return.

Striga was somewhat different from the others. Well, they were all different in their own ways, all of them having their own personality and way of doing things. Striga, unlike her sisters, seemed more honourable in a way. It was clear she didn't like to play with her food as her sisters did, not only that but she was the strategy behind the council of sisters. Sure, Morana, Lenore and, god forbid it, even Carmilla were decent enough strategists but the three of them enjoyed the hunt. They liked to have some fun with their food, they loved to draw out the act of killing as long as possible to inflict as much pain and torture in their prey's final moments as time would allow. Striga, however, would much rather just kill it and be done with it. She found less joy in it than most of the vampires you had encountered.

After a couple of moments of silence, she spoke again, "I suppose I am, little one. Now, how about you head back inside? You must be getting cold."

You knew she was just trying to draw your attention away from the building behind you but still, you decided to entertain the conversation some more. 

"I can always warm myself up." You shrugged, lighting a fire at your fingertips with a smirk.

The large vampire chuckled, her shoulders jigging up and down slightly as she laughed, "I suppose you can."

You wanted to stay, you wanted to know that Hector was alright but you knew there was nothing you could do. Your best bet was just to leave it and walk away, to keep chatting with Striga to avert her suspicions. You just had to believe he was okay in there, you had to believe that Lenore wouldn't do anything to harm her precious forgemaster. Moreover, although you hated to admit it, you were actually kind of enjoying the company of chatting with Striga and were even interested to continue your conversation elsewhere.

"Maybe I will go back inside," You began with a smile, "But only if you would care to join me."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before agreeing to come inside with you to continue your conversation. Somehow, it seemed as though you were actually making a friend and so, you walked away from the outbuilding with the vampire.

If only you were aware of what was going on inside. The drape of fabric pooling on the floor. The creak of the bed as she pushed him down, climbing over him to press an almost gentle kiss against his lips. His eyes closed tight, wishing it would stop, wishing she would just vanish or burst into flames. If only you knew that he needed you, that he needed someone, anyone to save him.

~~~

What you had learned that night was that you and Striga had much in common. You were both fighters and good strategists at that. The art of war was her weapon, yours the magic running through your veins. You, like her, would never run into a fight without some kind of plan even if it was forming in your head at the very moment as you fought. Neither of you liked to draw out a kill but you did enjoy the thrill of a fight. You talked for almost an hour. It wasn't long but it was long enough. Striga had referred to you as 'little one' the entire time and had seemed to take a liking to you, well, as much as a vampire could 'like' a human.

When morning came around, you were just about rested enough and ready for another day of 'watching the mercenaries'. You supposed it wasn't so bad, you would need to get to know them to an extent if you were to protect them if the time came and you really would have to help the vampires destroy an entire town. 

When dinner time finally rolled around, you ate your food rather quickly and before long you found yourself in front of the door to his forge. Well, it wasn't really his forge. It was _their_ forge. Everything he owned down to the clothes on his back belonged to them, more than that, his entire being belonged to them. You just didn't know quite how far that went.

You knocked, again to no reply, and opened the door as usual. Only when you entered the atmosphere was worse than before. Maybe he was angry, annoyed that you hadn't come to see him yesterday? You hoped that was it but you could tell there was more to it. His entire mood, the aura around him, had shifted into something darker than before. As he worked, he looked more like a shell than he had the days before and every movement you made seemed to make him flinch ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come by yesterday." Your voice broke through the piercing silence, a warmth in the icy air.

As soon as the words left your lips they were devoured by the tense air between you and the room delved back into that icy silence once again, save for the rhythmic bang of his hammer. He had relaxed slightly upon hearing your voice but he was still tense, still uncomfortable. It was clear he still didn't trust you and probably didn't want you there but it was also clear that he needed someone, that he didn't want to be alone.

Cezar moped about, sensing the discomfort and sadness surrounding his master as the hammering finally came to a halt.

"No one ever stays and when then do..." His voice was quiet at first, almost incoherent even, but trailed off further until the end of his sentence seemed to just disappear as if he gave up on the words entirely.

You felt the chill trickle up your spine at the sound of his broken voice and found yourself jumping to reassure him, "I wanted to come. I really did but-"

"But you couldn't."

He cut you off, finishing your sentence for you and it broke your heart. You cast your eyes to the ground, feeling the guilt for leaving him alone eating away at you. Something had happened yesterday, something terrible, you just didn't know what.

You wanted to ask but you thought it would be best not to. It was probably a bad time, you didn't want to make it worse for him. That was what you wanted to think, to believe, but really you were just too afraid to ask. You were scared of what answers you might find. You were scared of what had broken the man you loved.

You froze in place, still standing behind him and out of view. You knew that your feelings for him ran deeper than friendship but only now, at this moment, had you realised just how much deeper. 

You _loved_ him. 

You wanted to scream it from the top of your lungs, you wanted to run to him right that second and wrap your arms around him as you told him about your revelation but you knew you couldn't. He wouldn't believe you. He would think you were trying to trick him, to manipulate him, to _hurt_ him. So, instead of telling him, you went and took your usual spot on the floor. You pulled your legs up to your chest and pressed your back against the wall, resting your head in your hand as you watched him work.

He had resumed his hammering as soon as your conversation came to an end. It was clear he wanted you to leave but at the same time, he wanted you to stay. He was afraid to be alone. Alone with no one to protect him from _her._

You watched him for well over an hour. Just quietly observing him, watching over him as he worked and after some time, he began to look less tense. He was like a wounded animal, you just had to show him you meant no harm. You had to take it slow.

When it began to get dark, you thought it would be best to leave him to it. You had done what you could for today. All you could do now was hope that tomorrow you could do better.

You stood to leave but he stopped you as you reached the door, "Don't go."

His voice was still quiet but somewhat louder than before and laced with a twinge of something else. Something showing just how desperate he was to keep you there.

"She doesn't come when you're here." He continued, his voice once again barely audible and more solemn than before.

You weren't entirely sure what he meant, or who he was talking about, but nonetheless the tone of his voice alone made you turn around.

Your eyes met for the first time since you had arrived, interlocking, latching onto each other before he pulled his eyes away. His icy blue irises had softened somewhat, looking gentler than usual but still broken. From that brief moment, those few seconds looking into his eyes, you caught a glimpse of the shards of his soul hiding behind cold eyes. Broken pieces swirling about in the pool of oceanic blue.

With a sigh, you stepped towards him and for the first time, he didn't take a step back. It was only one step as you were afraid to take another, afraid to send him back into his shell.

Your lips parted for a moment, sucking in the cold air of the room in preparation to speak, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

He was hesitant at first, almost afraid to answer you, but then he nodded.

"I'd like that." He seemed to smile slightly, though you weren't sure if you had imagined it, the ever so slight upward curve of his lips.

You allowed a smile of your own to creep across your softening face. He was finally starting to trust you, or maybe he just needed you to keep _her_ away. Either way, it was progress.

He followed you through the castle and out into the grounds though not once did he walk beside you, he just trailed along behind. When you stopped walking, he froze too and waited quietly for you to move again but you didn't.

"Hector." You started, turning to face him. Your voice was soft and he seemed more at ease but still somewhat uncomfortable.

He hummed but his eyes continued to avoid yours, looking anywhere else.

"You can walk beside me you know. We're friends, I won't bite." You were sincere with just enough playfulness laced in your voice to lighten the mood slightly.

He nodded and took a couple of steps forward, walking alongside you when you began to move again. You walked as far from the castle as you could until he once again stopped. _Right, this is as far as he can go._ You sighed and turned around, looking for somewhere to sit and decided that the grass beneath a greening tree would suffice.

Again, he was hesitant but slowly he moved closer before sitting down beside you. He exhaled heavily, dispelling the stress that had been weighing over his being, casting a long, looming shadow.

It was nice, the quiet between you. Hector still fidgeted every now and then, playing with his fingers or sliding his finger over the ring, _that_ ring.

You frowned and reached over, lifting his hand into view despite his poor attempts to pull away.

"I'll figure out a way to get you out of here. I promise." The words came so naturally to you but Hector seemed surprised, baffled even

It hurt that he didn't believe you were here for him. It hurt more that he was going through this alone. Not anymore, you wanted him to know that. He wasn't alone anymore, he had you.

"Y- You-"

You cut his stuttering voice off, "I mean it, Hector. I came here to find you and I will free you. If I have to work for Carmilla in order to do so then so be it."

He went quiet but his eyes showed you his uncertainty. He wanted to believe you, that much you could see, but he was afraid to. He wasn't ready to.

"Why do you think I brought Cezar with me? Why do you think I saved him in the first place? I was always going to find you. You don't have to believe me, I know it must be hard to. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, what you're still going through... That's why you don't need to believe me, you don't need to trust me. You just need to hang in there, you need to hold out until I can figure things out." You explained, rambling slightly. You were just glad that he listened.

He jumped to his feet not even a second after you finished, "I- I need to go back."

Just like that, he was hastily walking away. It wasn't the response you were hoping for but it could have been worse. This gave you some hope that at least some slither within him believed you, that deep down he knew you meant him no harm. With a sigh, you leaned back against the tree and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled, tiny pieces of glitter lying amongst the darkness.

That was what you wanted to be to him, a glimmer of hope shining in his darkness. A light to guide him back to who he was, who he still is.


	4. Forgemasters and Magicians

Another day passed and yet again, nothing had changed. The mercenaries were training all day, preparing for the battle to come. The vampires were asleep all day and Hector was working at his forge.

It was the late evening when you went to see him but still a few hours until dusk. You entered quietly but instead of sitting in your usual spot, you waited by the door until Hector noticed your presence.

Cezar was sleeping, snoring softly in front of the fireplace which was for once alight without you being the one to light it. Hector continued to hammer away for a while longer before finally putting his hammer down and turning to face you.

He didn't speak and the silence lingered a little too long and so, instead of asking him verbally you simply beckoned him to follow you with one simple movement of your finger. Hector seemed hesitant to follow at first and glanced over to his sleeping dog before slowly walking over to the door.

When he reached the hall, closing the door to the forge softly behind him, you smiled and linked your arm with his. As expected, he was confused and wary of your actions but didn't resist nonetheless.

He walked with you until you reached that faraway tree and instead of simply releasing your gentle grip on his arm, you grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit with you. Though, he was quick to pull his hand away once the two of you were seated. He still hadn't said a word since you arrived and it was clear he was still pondering over what you had told him the night before.

"What are we doing out here? What do you want from me?" His voice was timid yet there was still a trace of something stern.

You sighed and sat forward as you made an attempt to take his hands in your own but, as predicted, this time he only moved away.

Nevertheless, you continued, "I want to help."

Again, he looked at you as though he didn't understand. He didn't, couldn't believe that you actually wanted to help him. No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't. He had been made a fool of too many times and he wasn't about to trust you the same as everyone he had foolishly believed before.

"You're a magician but you've always been more focused on your forge and your necromancy. I can teach you how to protect yourself with magic." You explained, hoping that he would at least be able to hear the sincerity in your voice.

He leaned back against the tree and let out a deep breath, "It won't protect me from them, nothing will."

"It won't be able to protect you from them, no, but it will be able to protect you from anything else that threatens to harm you."

He chuckled dryly, "Then it isn't worth it. Nothing could harm me as they do."

You felt your chest tighten at not only his words but his attitude. He really believed he was beyond saving, that nothing could protect him from them anymore. He believed it to the point that he didn't want or need protection from anything else. He believed that if something else was to harm him, he would allow it. He wasn't scared of it anymore, death. He was only scared of them, of _her_.

"What I teach you may not be able to protect you from them at the moment but I promise you I will find a way to free you and when I do, you will need what I am going to teach you. Until then, I will do my best to protect you but I can only do that if you trust me."

He was quiet, more so than before, and he continued to play with the ring on his finger as he thought.

After a moment, he bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can."

With a small nod, you reached out again and this time he allowed you to take his hands into your own, "We'll work on it. For now, let's teach you some magic."

His expression remained unchanging but his mood seemed to lighten ever so slightly. He didn't even attempt to pull away this time and allowed you to slip his gloves from his hands.

"Much better. Now, look at your hands and envision a flame. Feel its warmth, the heat running over your skin. See the flicker of the light, the shadow it casts on your fingertips." You released his hands and watched as he began to focus.

You could see he was trying, even if it was only to entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, you really were trying to help him. You could feel the magic in him just dying to burst out. It was a shame that he never learnt these things before, maybe he would have ended up somewhere else instead of here with a slave ring on his finger.

Even you could feel the surge of energy coming from him but then, nothing.

"It's no use. I can't do it." He huffed, his gaze still cast down.

"Yes, you can. You just have to believe you can. Try again," You took his hands and cupped them with your own, "Feel the magic within you, call it forward. Close your eyes and focus on it, on the energy. Picture the flame, feel the flame."

He did as you instructed and closed his eyes. His brows knotted and you could see the determination within him. No matter how helpless he felt, he still had some fight left in him.

You were the first to see it, the spark, the flicker of light that ran across his fingertips. Not long after, he opened his eyes wide and stared at the flame in his hand.

"I- I did it." He sounded completely bewildered. The man who could reanimate the dead and forge devils from hell was amazed that he could create a tiny little flame in his hands.

"See, I told you. You just have to believe in yourself more. Usually, you use darker magic but that doesn't mean you can't tap into this side as well. We'll make a proper magician out of you yet." You declared proudly with a grin.

You caught the glimpse of a smile that danced across his face for a moment, only for it to vanish soon after, "I need to go back."

"Come on Hector, the day is over. Your work is done until tomorrow."

"I know, I just- I need to go back. She- She'll-." He was already walking away as he spoke, his words as rushed as his movements.

You followed behind, refusing to leave him alone as you had done time and time before. Never again, you wanted to be by his side every time someone or something tried to harm him. The last time you left him alone he wasn't the same the next day, you couldn't leave him now.

"Who are you talking about? Carmilla? Lenore? What else could they do to you?"

He slowed to a halt after you mentioned their names, _her_ , name. Though, you were not entirely sure which of the two had him hanging his head down so low. He was ashamed of something, though you assumed it was simply because of the mess he was in. He blamed himself for his current predicament but there was more to it, he was hiding something.

"Just- Just stop worrying about me. Stop giving me hope." Hector's voice once again sounded shattered, just as it had so many times before.

He ran a hand through his hair before he began to walk again, his pace quickening ever so slightly. He seemed desperate to get back to his forge. He still didn't trust you but you couldn't stop. You wanted to give him hope because he needed hope, he also needed to know that you were being sincere and that you really meant everything you said. 

That was why you followed him all the way back to his forge, stopping him just before he could open the door by placing your hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you again, I promise." You felt him tense and relax all at once because of your words.

He still wasn't sure about you but you were sure about him. You were not going to act against the council of sisters until you had a stable plan but you knew that you would do anything to keep him safe, even if it would put you in danger.

With a creak, the door opened and you found Lenore sitting inside petting Cezar. Her eyes glanced over to where you stood, scanning over Hector briefly only for her heavy gaze to land on you.

"Hector, dear. Where were you." She spoke directly to him but her eyes didn't once leave yours.

His head remained low, eyes trained on the ground by his feet and he breathed in to speak. Only you cut him off before he could, "He finished his work so I asked him to help me with some chores, I hope you don't mind."

Her eyes softly moved over to him and she raised an eyebrow before locking eyes with you again, "Not at all, but I require his assistance now so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you regarding Hector. I'm sure that whatever you need him for can wait, or maybe I could assist you after we talk?" You decided to test your luck and even cut her off before she had finished speaking.

You knew she was growing irritated, though she was doing well at not showing it physically. The only way you could tell was from the feeling you had, your magic sensing a snippet of her emotions. Still, she remained composed and answered you, "Trust me, only Hector can assist me with this but I suppose it can wait for now."

She put Cezar down and walked over to the two of you. Hector, with his head still hanging low, stepped to the side to allow her to pass but she lingered near him for a little too long.

Seeing how tense he grew gave you the answer you had been searching for, Lenore was the 'she' that he kept referring to. That much was obvious but you were still unsure of exactly what she was doing to him. There were no signs of torture or beating but something was clearly very wrong.

Without another word, the two of you left him there to continue your conversation elsewhere. She led you through the castle until you reached the room you had been to many times before. Taking a seat around the large, round table she sighed and crossed one leg over the other, "So, what is it about Hector that you wish to discuss?"

"I want to teach him."

Again, she raised an eyebrow at your words, "Teach him what?"

"Magic. Only a little bit but if you allow me to train him I will be able to use his magic to fuel mine. Use him to become more powerful, to help me when the time comes to take over that town." You explained, hoping that she would agree.

"Why not just use one of our magicians? Surely they would have the same effect." She stated, clearly disliking your proposition.

You shook your head, "Hector is a forgemaster and a necromancer. His magic is stronger than theirs, even if he doesn't know it yet. Besides, he won't ever be able to use what I teach him against you. Can you say the same for your magicians? Are they really that loyal to you?"

Lenore hummed in thought for a moment, finally considering your proposition seriously.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt but you cannot train him while he is working, we still need him to work the forge. We still need the army he is building." She concluded with a smile, once again acting as if the two of you really were on the same side.

You would never be on the same side as her, not while she was hurting Hector. Nor while she was working with Carmilla. You would have to sway them, deceive the deceivers if you were ever to have even a chance at freeing Hector. And so, you would continue to put on a smile and aid the vampires for as long as necessary.

"I can train him at night, that way it won't get in the way of his work and you can watch over his training if you please."

Lenore seemed not to like the idea of Hector spending most nights training with you, though you still didn't understand why. What did she have over him? Just what _assistance_ did she need from him?

"Very well, if he will be of use to you then train him. Carmilla will not care as long as she gets her army. Just know this, Hector belongs to me." Lenore's words sounded more like a warning and for the first time since you had arrived, she was showing her true colours.


	5. Afraid

It had been a day since you were last graced with the presence of Lenore. The night had only just begun and you had much to do. You were on your way back to the forge, you had kept Hector company earlier in the day and even brought him some lunch but by dinner, you were called to help with the mercenaries again.

Mercenaries, although amusing to be around, were very rowdy at dinner because every meal after lunch was, in their eyes, a pub gathering. Mercenaries on ale can be one of two things, happy and rowdy or violent and rowdy. It was your responsibility to ensure that they all remained the former rather than the latter. You were also tasked with making sure they wouldn't cause too much damage to the castle as they entertained themselves.

After your chat the day before, Lenore didn't seem to bother Hector and left him alone for the rest of the night. Tonight, you were going to make sure that she would leave him alone again. You were certain that she wouldn't interfere with his training as you had made it clear how important it was in their plans. What was more important was that Hector could protect himself when the time came for him to do so.

"Ready to get started?" You asked with a smile.

Hector returned that smile, even if he wasn't quite aware of it himself, and nodded, "Let's go."

You had informed him earlier that Lenore had given you permission to train him, though he doubted it at first. Once you had explained to him that Lenore allowed you to train him as it would help you do your own job, he seemed to doubt your intentions. He had looked at you with worry in his eyes but you were quick to reassure him, quick to tell him that you were doing this for his benefit, not theirs. He still seemed hesitant, even now, but there was something in him, a glimmer of hope. He wanted to believe in you and he wanted to hold onto that hope.

By the time you were outside, both of you were beginning to feel the cold which is what gave you the idea for tonight's lesson.

"Ice? You want me to create ice without water?" Hector confirmed with one brow raised.

You nodded.

"But- How?"

"Like this." You smirked and lifted a hand into the air, a huge spike of ice shooting past the forgemaster and into the ground.

He jumped to the side in shock, despite the object missing him by a sizable distance. You giggled but he only seemed to grow more nervous.

"Are you sure I can do that?"

"Well, anyone can with enough practice but you have a headstart." You stated.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm the one teaching you and because you are already well versed in magic even if you haven't used it all that much."

He hummed but still sounded doubtful. He really needed to believe in himself more and you were determined to provide him with the confidence he was missing.

"Okay, let's begin." You exclaimed, clasping your hands together.

Not that either of you was aware, but there were a few pairs of eyes watching you from afar.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to allow her to teach him?" Carmilla questioned, tapping her fingers against her glass rhythmically.

The redhead beside her focused her eyes on the two of you practising in the distance as she hummed, "I'm not sure but it can't hurt to entertain it."

"I think the little one is doing well. The forgemaster has been working more efficiently since she arrived, it seems he has more motivation now." Striga commented.

"Yes, I suppose he is more willing to aid us because of her." Lenore agreed, her voice sounding a little less than pleased.

With a sigh, Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're getting jealous."

The redhead snapped her eyes to the taller vampire.

"Oh, come on. Your pet has a little friend, so what?"

Lenore huffed and turned her attention back to the two of you. She watched as you laughed together, as you tried so desperately to help Hector create anything other than a little slice of magical ice. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit.

"Don't worry about them, thanks to your little rings he can't betray you, nor can he deny you." Morana reassured, resting her head against Striga's shoulder.

"Yes, he cannot betray us but are we sure that she will stay loyal to us? She is clearly only here because of him." Lenore asked before taking a sip from her glass.

It was quiet for a moment as the other three vampires thought about her question but soon, the silence was broken.

"There is nothing she can do to help him even if she wanted to and besides, from what you said the little one is only teaching him to use him. Maybe she is only manipulating him as you did before?" Striga provided her opinion, though it seemed that Carmilla did not agree.

The white-haired vampire pursed her lips, her gaze remaining only on you, "We all knew the witch never wanted to help Dracula, she was just too afraid to defy him. She never came here to help us, that was obvious from the start."

"So? How can we make sure she won't try to betray us? We all know how powerful she is." Morana enquired.

"Well, we can either make her fear us as much as she did Dracula. Or, we could use your little pet against her." Carmilla suggested, glancing over to Lenore, who smiled slightly in response.

"For now, it's best to make her think we're unaware of her intentions. When she makes her move, we'll make ours."

They all nodded in agreement and left the two of you to it, though one pair of eyes remained, watching the two of you very closely.

"See. I knew you could do it!" You beamed, quickly pulling the forgemaster into a hug.

He seemed almost startled at first but soon eased into your touch, although his arms remind awkwardly by his side, too afraid to wrap them around you too.

You pulled back with a smile but his eyes drifted away from yours as he turned his head to the side in hopes of hiding the blush that threatened to crawl onto his face. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and spoke, "I only managed to hold it for a few seconds."

"Baby steps Hector, baby steps. No one can do it the first time, not even I could."

He smiled again, though it was small.

"You've started to smile a lot more recently."

The smile soon disappeared following your words but his expression didn't fall, "I have?"

You nodded, "It's nice."

There he was smiling again, though this time he was quick to remove it from his features.

You looked at him softly, enjoying the presence of the man you adored. You only wished he adored you too, but he didn't, he couldn't. He couldn't because of _her_ , because of Lenore.

"Let's head back inside. I think this is enough for today. We'll work on it more tomorrow."

You turned to leave, expecting Hector to be by your side as usual, but he wasn't. He was still standing there, still waiting there as if lost in thought. Stopping, you glanced back at him, wondering why he wasn't coming with you.

"I-" He began but stopped himself, his voice fading away to nothing.

You stepped closer, looking worried, "Hector?"

"It's nothing, let's go inside. It's too cold out here." He brushed it aside with a smile and for a moment, you were almost fooled, but you knew he had something on his mind. However, you knew not to press him and, instead, smiled back and accompanied him as you walked back towards the castle.

He was rather quiet the whole way back but you didn't mind, you just wanted to know that he was okay. Knowing that Lenore would be leaving him alone for the night was enough for you and he wished it was enough for him, but it wasn't. He wanted to tell you back then. _'I want to stay with you, just a little longer'_ those were the words he wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was still afraid, afraid that you were only going to betray him as she did but also afraid that she would take you from him as she had taken everything else.

Hector wasn't sure what he was feeling, or why. He had known you for years and sure you had been friendly with each other. He had always been fond of you and Issac, he respected and cared for the both of you to some extent. But this, this was something different. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, a feeling that he had only felt briefly before, a feeling he was afraid of.

He was afraid of it because it was a feeling he was beginning to feel for _her_ before she betrayed him. Only what he was beginning to feel for you was more than that, it was different, though he couldn't explain how. Or why for that matter. It's just that you were different from Lenore, or at least he hoped you were. You had never given him a reason to doubt you before so he had every reason to believe he could trust you now, but there was still something in him that wasn't ready to yet.

The two of you stopped when you reached his outhouse, "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"I can walk you back to the castle."

"There's no need. It's cold, just get inside. I'm sure Cezar is waiting up for you." You insisted with a smile.

He returned your smile, though it seemed somewhat sad, "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Hector." Your voice was soft, mirroring his own and then, you began to walk away.

He watched you for a moment before heading inside, his dog, as you predicted, running over to him within an instant.

You had been walking for a couple of minutes, the outhouse not too far behind you, when a figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Lenore? What are you doing out here? Do you need me to help with anything?" You asked, trying to put on a polite face.

She just looked at you, not saying a word. The silence only lasted for a few seconds but those few seconds were agonising for you.

"How did the training go?" She asked with a smile. 

"It went well, but he is far from useable yet." You admitted, trying to sound as though you really were planning on using the forgemaster for your own magic.

She hummed, "As long as he will be able to aid you when the time comes. You are powerful on your own but the extra fuel should give you the upper hand in the fight."

"Yes, it will. If I can train him well enough until the time comes for the attack, I should be able to efficiently channel his own magic to boost mine. As long as the mercenaries do their job it will be a piece of cake. Hector will need to rest after our sessions though, to keep his energy up, so if you need assistance with anything please come to me instead."

She nodded, "I will call on you if I need anything. However, after you have used him, I would like Hector to be returned to me."

You clenched your fist slightly for a moment but dispelled the tension, "Of course. Although I could make use of him in the future as well."

"Yes, I'm sure you will exploit him wonderfully. Well, you better get back inside. We can't have our best magician freezing to death now, can we?" She joked lightheartedly.

"I suppose not, enjoy the rest of the night." You chuckled and turned away from the vampire, your expression falling instantly.

~~~

The next day, you went to the forge early. You were eager to see Hector and even had a slight skip in your step as you approached the door. When you entered the room, however, your whole mood seemed to shift.

He was forging his creatures as he did every other day but the aura in the room was dark. Hector was clearly aware of your presence as he glanced to the side as his dog rushed across the room to you. With a smile, you knelt down and scratched behind his ears, but even the light in Cezar's eyes wasn't enough to brighten the darkness of the room.

"Goodmorning." You broke the silence but the forgemaster only hummed in response.

You took a couple of steps forward, "Hector? What's wrong? Tell me, please."

"You lied."

Your chest tightened when you heard his voice, it sounded lost, empty even. What he said, however, didn't make sense to you.

"I lied? About what?"

He turned to you with cold eyes and spoke with a fragile voice, "You said I could trust you. You said you were going to help me. You lied to me just like everyone else."

"What do you mean? I am going to help you, you can trust me." You tried to reassure but as you stepped forward, he took a step back.

"Stop lying! I heard you talking to Lenore yesterday. I- I followed you to bring you a blanket. I thought the walk back might have been too cold." He admitted, voice trailing off towards the end.

Your eyes softened and, if it wasn't for the current situation, you would have smiled. Instead, you sighed, "I'm not lying to you Hector, I promise. Just let me explain."

"You were just trying to exploit me like everyone else. I don't want to hear your explanation so get out." He snapped before turning back to his forge.

"Hector I-"

"Get out!"

"No. I won't go. Not until you hear me out." Your voice was firm and he knew that you were not going to leave until he allowed you to speak.

You just needed to explain it to him, to tell him the truth. He had heard something he shouldn't have but he needed to know that you were lying to her, not him.

"How? How can you explain this? I heard it with my own ears. I actually thought you cared about me. I thought you were different but you're just like everyone else, you're just like her."

You felt the tears filling in your eyes, blurring your vision. You wanted to hug him, you wanted to tell him that he was the most important thing in the world to you but- but you couldn't. You needed to give him some time, you needed some time.

Time wasn't going to fix this, only you could. You finally realised that you had been going about it all wrong. You had kept him in the dark about your plans because you didn't want him to get hurt but instead, you were the one who hurt him.

You stepped forward, snaking your arms around him as you rested your head on his back. His muscles tightened and he froze, this was the last thing he expected.

"I love you," You confessed as a tear dripped down onto your cheek, "So please, just hear me out..."


	6. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little longer because i was on a roll and wrote more than expected

He didn't move, nor did he speak. You were not sure whether to take his silence as a good sign or a bad one but nonetheless, you were ready to explain yourself to him until his hands gently pulled your arms from him. 

You stepped back, allowing him to turn around once again, but remained in his close proximity.

"No, you don't." He decided for you, not once meeting your eyes.

You reached out and placed a hand to his cheek, "Yes, I do."

He gently shook his head and pulled your hand from his cheek, "No one loves me. No one ever has, no one ever will."

"But I do and I think I have for a long time. I only realised it recently myself. Why do you think I kept Cezar with me? Why do you think I put myself in danger by coming here? You always knew I didn't agree with Dracula's plan so why would I be here to help them carry it out now?"

He looked up, his eyes finally meeting your own and for a moment, he almost looked as if he believed you.

"I'm not lying to you. I've never lied to you but I am lying to them. I want to teach you magic so that when the day comes that I figure out how to get that damn ring off of your finger, you will be able to fight back." You continued, solidifying your point.

You hoped he believed you. You needed him to. If he didn't trust you then it would be so much harder to save him. His features had softened but there was still something in them that showed you he didn't believe you, or that he didn't want to believe you.

Once again, you reached out and placed your fingers under his chin, lifting his head to face you properly, "Hector, why don't you believe me?"

He was quiet for a moment but allowed you to rest your hand on his cheek. His eyes flickered over to yours and he took in a deep breath, "I do. I do believe you. It makes sense, you make sense but- but you can't."

You furrowed your brows, "Can't what?"

"Love me." His eyes strayed from yours once again, now looking at the ground.

"Why? Why can't I? Hector, I can't help if you don't talk to me."

His eyes locked with yours again for a second only to stray all over again, "Because of her."

"Lenore?" You asked and the subtle nod of his head confirmed it.

"She won't allow it. She- She-"

"What has she done to you? To make you fear her, hate her, this much? She doesn't seem to be physically harming you so what is she doing?" This time, you pried for an answer. You needed to know, you needed to make sense of everything.

He turned away, once again facing his forge with his back to you as he muttered, "It doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't come anymore because- because of you."

"But it does matter. Whether it happened before I arrived or after. Whatever it is matters because it is clearly still hurting you." You tried to get him to open up, you could see the hurt in his eyes and you knew it would never go away if he kept it bottled up inside.

"I... I don't want you to know. You've seen me at my worst but... but not that." The sound of his shattered voice broke you and another tear fell from your cheek.

You still didn't know what it was, what she had done to him, but you could see how ashamed Hector was of it. He knew that you had seen the broken pieces of him because you were the one who had picked them up, you were the one putting him back together. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to tell you the one thing you felt you needed to know the most. You needed to know so that you could understand him, so that you could protect him.

"Look at me," He obeyed your soft words and his eyes met yours again, "No matter what it is, I won't think any less of you. Nor will I care about you any less than I do now. I could never look down on you, that's what love is."

He was quiet but his eyes remained on yours as he thought. Your eyes looked so soft, so inviting. He could spend eternity looking at them and never grow bored or run out of new specs of colour to find within them. But, after a moment, his eyes flickered down again.

"How can you be sure that you won't look down on me? That you will continue to look at me as you are right now?"

You sighed slightly and pressed your lips to his own before pulling away with a gentle smile, "Because, as I have been saying, I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"But what if-"

"Hector." You broke him away from his uncertain thoughts and he looked at you once again.

He gulped slightly and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before allowing his eyes to open once again, "She tricked me into thinking she cared and betrayed me when I was at my most vulnerable. She... I've slept with her... More than once but recently, because of you, she hasn't been coming to me as often."

It felt like the entire world was shattering around you as an unbearable sorrow washed over you but then the anger came crashing down in waves, growing more and more each second. You knew that she had hurt him, broken him, but you never imagined it would go this far. She had manipulated him, humiliated him and just to top it all off, violated him.

You didn't realise how hard you were clenching your fists until his hand hesitantly found it's way to yours. Your muscles began to untense, your jaw relaxing and hands unwinding, allowing him to gently interlace his gloved fingers with yours.

"I am going to save you, I promise." You reassured, more icy tears streaming down your cheeks.

He brought his hands up to your face and tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs, "You already have."

He was still hesitant around you, still adjusting to the idea that you truly cared for him and so, you were the one to step forward. Your arms were back around him once again, your head buried into his chest as you cried. It was silly that you were the one crying when he had been through so much but your heart actually ached for him. Hector was one of the few good people you had met in your life, truly good and pure, even if he had tried to aid Dracula before. He didn't deserve any of the things that had happened to him, from his parents' negligence to everything that had happened since he left Dracula's castle with Carmilla.

When you finally managed to pull yourself together, you stepped out of his warm embrace and smiled as you wiped the remnants of your tears from your face.

"I should leave you to your work, we don't want to find out what Carmilla will do if I distract you for too long."

You walked towards the door, still trying to steady your breaths. Before you left, you stopped and turned back to him, "I'll see you tonight for training."

Hector, who had already picked up his hammer again, nodded with a smile, "See you tonight."

As soon as you reached the corridor you felt as though you were going to crumble. So many feelings and emotions were coursing through your body. The most prominent was the anger that had begun to rise the moment you stepped away from him.

You couldn't stop thinking about it and the more you thought about it the more you envisioned it. The way her hand would slowly drag across his skin. The taunting look she would have on her face as she proved to the forgemaster time and time again that he belonged only to her. The thing that bothered you the most, however, was the way you were sure he had turned his head away, the way he would have closed his eyes, praying that he was anywhere but there. Maybe he had even wished to be dead, if only so that he would never be subjected to her torment ever again. It broke your heart that he had been here without you for so long. You blamed yourself. You should have stayed by his side, you should have found him sooner. If only you had been here to stop it, to protect him, but you weren't.

As soon as you had closed the door and began to walk away, Hector found himself loosely dropping his hammer as he crouched down to the ground. Your conversation had changed everything. He was almost relieved when he thought you were manipulating him because it meant he could go back to how he was and feel nothing but everything you said made sense. He had no reason to doubt you or that you were lying to the vampires instead of him because he knew you would oppose of their plan just as much as you did Dracula's.

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging slightly in frustration. Then, his fingers hovered over his lips, over where yours had been, and he smiled. He felt guilty. Guilty because he was happy that you felt the same feelings for him as he did you but he knew it would only put you in danger. He knew how Lenore was, he knew she would kill you or worse if she found out you were planning on freeing him from her, let alone the fact that you actually cared for him. Lenore could deal with him having a friend, he knew that, but she was possessive of her little forgemaster. He was her pet, an accessory for her to wear, and the thought of someone getting in the way of that would infuriate her.

When he stood back up, picking up his hammer to continue his work, the first tear fell. It was the only tear he could spare, the only tear he had shed in such a long time and, if things were to go as he feared, it would not be his last. He was hopeful that your plan would succeed but he knew these vampires, he knew Lenore, and he knew that the chances of your survival were low. Yet, he decided to let himself be happy for a while, even if it was selfish of him. Even if he knew it wouldn't last for long.

By the time it came for the evenings training, Hector was already fishing up in the forge. You were a few minutes late and he knew it was because you were trying to give him some more time after taking up his time this morning, not that he minded the distraction. Nonetheless, he was grateful that you had thought about him and allowed him some time to catch up with his work. He wasn't particularly afraid of Carmilla, no, Lenore was the only one he feared, but he knew that her temper would only result in a beating had he not completed his workload for the day without good reason. Sure Lenore would be the one to rescue him from Carmilla's rath but she would make sure to punish him in her own way and in all honesty, he would prefer for Carmilla to beat him half to death.

When the door knocked, his mood brightened and sure enough, you walked in seconds later.

"Ready for today's lesson?" You grinned, trying to hide the feelings of anger and sorrow that had been stuck with you for most of the day.

"Let's go." He returned your smile, though his was softer.

He was starting to feel more comfortable around you after you explained your true plan and your feelings for him. He was beginning to feel as though he could tell you anything because, although he had feared it, your eyes still held that same glow they always did when you looked at him. Despite finding out everything, your thoughts and feelings about him hadn't changed and that meant everything to him, the man who no one cared for. No one cared for him, no one ever had, and yet here you were proving to him that he was worth something, at least to you.

"Actually, we can stay in here for this one. It's too cold outside anyway."

It was true that it was cold outside and you would rather stay inside but another reason for you wanting to stay put was because you were afraid of running into Lenore if you ventured through the castle or out onto the grounds. It was dark and the vampires were more than likely to have risen which meant there was a possibility of running into Lenore and if that happened, well, you were not sure if you could stop yourself from attacking her on sight.

Before long, the two of you were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. You were directly opposite each other with an empty candlestick on the ground between you.

"Pick it up." You stated and, although he looked confused, Hector reached out to pick the candlestick up.

"Without touching it." You added and his eyes glanced up at you in disbelief.

"Without touching it?" Hector repeated as he pulled his hands away from the candlestick.

You nodded and focused your attention on the object, lifting it in seconds, "Like this. See, easy."

You allowed the candlestick to float for a moment before allowing gravity to pull it back down again. Hector rubbed his hands together and took in a deep breath before focusing on the candlestick but, despite his efforts, nothing happened.

"It's the same as it was with the fire and ice. You just have to see the candlestick, imagine what it is like to reach out and grab it. Feel the steel against your fingers, feel the pull of gravity trying to oppose you and then, pull against it, lift it." You explained and watched as Hector tired again.

Again, nothing. The next time he tired, however, the candlestick shook ever so slightly but still did not lift. Hector huffed and rolled his head back to look at the ceiling, leaning back on his hands for support. Nonetheless, he was enjoying this. His time spent with you, these lessons, they gave him a sense of comfort, of normality. Just your presence alone seemed to expel the thoughts that usually occupied his head, thoughts he didn't want to be thinking, things he didn't want to be remembering. Just seeing you had such an effect that he almost felt normal, whole even, if such a thing was possible.

"Don't worry, levitation isn't easy the first time around. You managed to move it though and that is a really good start. Just try again. We have plenty of time." Your reassurance was enough for him to try again, though he did release another frustrated sigh as anyone would when trying magic as hard as this for the first time.

Creating fire and ice was much easier because it is easier to envision. Levitation has a difficulty about it because it requires a lot of mental strength and practice to accomplish. Most normal magicians would need months or years to master it but for a forgemaster, it is just a matter of figuring it out. Hector would be able to lift the candlestick by the end of the night, that you were certain of, and it would only take him a few more tries after that to master it completely as he had with the lessons of fire and ice from before. He had no issue with conjuring those elements anymore and despite never leaning it before, it was easy for him to pick up thanks to his magical power as a forgemaster.

You found great enjoyment in watching Hector try to lift the candlestick. Your head tilted to the side slightly as you watched the crease between his brows deepen. His lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the object before him. Hector was a man with a certain beauty about him which was something that only became more abundant the longer your eyes lingered on him. A strand of his silver hair fell into his eyes but he ignored it and continued to focus on lifting the candlestick, only it soon became clear that he wasn't lifting the candlestick at all as the stray strand of his wavy hair began to lift until it was horizontal with his face.

"Um, Hector..."

He snapped out of his focused trance and the hair fell back down to his face as he only just realised what he had been doing. His eyes widened and he looked at you with such confusion and innocence that you burst out laughing. You even applauded him as you giggled, amazed that he had managed to levitate something that was so different from the object he was trying to lift.

When you finally began to calm down, he chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, my hair seems to have distracted me."

And off you went again, into a complete fit of hysterics. The act itself wasn't all that funny but the way he was so focused only to levitate something completely different and then to look at you with that baffled face had you in stitches. It was so cute, he was so cute. Even Hector began to chuckle along with you, although his own laugh was tamer than yours for he was all the more aware of who could be listening.

"Okay, okay. I'm done, I think." You practically gasped for air after your laughing fit.

Although you were unaware of it, Hector, throughout your entire breakdown, watched you with a sadness that was almost masked by his own joy. He wanted nothing more than to see you laugh and smile all day every day but he knew this could only last so long. No matter how powerful of a magician you were, he knew that Lenore could have you killed without you putting up so much as a fight. He knew that because he knew you would do anything to save him, even if it meant you would give up your own life to do so. He didn't want you to value his life more than your own, he didn't understand why you did but he could see it in your eyes, that look you had every time you thought of something harming him. It was a look he had only seen a few times since your arrival, most notably during your conversation this morning, but he knew what it meant all the same.

A part of him wished you were just manipulating him, that you were just better at it than Lenore and he was a fool to believe you as he did her. He knew that the chances of it were low because it made no logical sense for you to be helping them when your interests were so different from theirs. Despite this, he was praying you would betray him because he would rather you be another to let him down than for you to be taken away from him just like everything else. He could live knowing you were lying to him, knowing you didn't really care, but he couldn't bear it if she was to take you from him because, if you really did love him, he couldn't live on knowing you died for him. He just couldn't.


	7. The Book

Sure enough, Hector had managed to lift the candlestick last night. It took a great deal of effort but once he did it, it became easy for him. He himself was surprised that he had managed to learn how to do it in just a few hours but you knew he could do it. He is a forgemaster after all so his magic is strong.

Once again you walked him to his outhouse, too afraid that Lenore would pay him a visit had you not been there. You were reluctant to leave, even after he was inside, and just stood outside the door. You could hear Cezar bark in joy, happy that his master had returned. You could even hear a quiet chuckle as Hector presumably took his dog in his hands, probably petting his little head with great delight.

He is so caring, he always was. Even when he sided with Dracula, he knew humans would die and, for the most part, he didn't care. They had wronged him and never shown him compassion, yet, he was only okay with it knowing that they wouldn't suffer. Only, despite what he was told, countless humans did suffer. It wasn't his fault and you were sure that he even felt bad about it but now, now he was different. He had seen how vampires could betray him just like humans but he had also seen how you, a human just like him, had managed to love him. He was no longer the naive man you once knew, he was something different, something more.

"Little one, your lesson is over for the day?" Once again you had encountered Striga at the outhouse.

With a nod, you finally stepped away from the door, "Yes, we're done for tonight but he needs to rest. He drained a lot of energy and if he is disturbed I fear he won't be able to work efficiently tomorrow."

You began to walk away with Striga once again, this time hoping that your words would prevent Lenore from paying Hector a late-night visit.

"Don't worry, little one, no one will be bothering him tonight." The way she spoke held a tone of knowing about it as if she too was aware of what you really feared.

She must know about what Lenore is doing to him, you presumed so from the moment Hector finally opened up and told you about it. The council of sisters were not ones to keep things from one another and you were certain that they all knew about Lenore's 'fixation' with the forgemaster, even if they didn't approve of it.

It was quiet as you walked but you didn't feel uncomfortable. Striga was the one vampire that seemed somewhat friendly towards you and, although you doubted whether it was genuine, you still felt the same. You knew it couldn't last though, this odd almost-friendship you were forming with the vampire. She, like her sisters, would be more than happy to kill you once they find out about your plan to free Hector. Hopefully, that will not be until the two of you are long gone, but even then they will still be likely to track you down.

"Striga," You began, and the vampire hummed, "Could you take me to the library?"

Despite having freedom in the castle, you were yet to do much exploring and so, you were not entirely sure of where the library actually was.

"Of course, little one, but then I must leave you, Morana is waiting for me."

Striga did indeed take you to the library and sure enough, she left before you had even stepped foot inside. As soon as you were sure you were alone, you closed the doors behind you and began your search. You were certain that there would be something in here to help you find out more information on the ring binding Hector to the vampires, Lenore in particular. Unfortunately, you did not have much knowledge of such magic, or how to remove the effects, all you did know was that it was powerful and dangerous. If Hector or anyone else other than the vampires tried to remove the ring the pain would be unbearable, not to mention it would likely kill him. That was why removing it by force was not an option. You needed to find another way or somehow trick one of the vampires into removing it, even if only for a moment.

You searched for hours but came out empty-handed. There were books on almost every kind of magic imaginable, even ancient magic you had not even heard of, but nothing on slave rings. It was obvious that whatever you were searching for had been moved or burned, though you were hoping for the former. It seemed likely that Lenore would have hidden it or be holding it in her personal chambers, which makes things difficult. Lenore is not easy to deceive, nor will she be easy to steal from.

It was almost dawn when you retired to your bedroom and finally got some sleep. By the time you were waking up again, it was late in the day. So late, in fact, that Hector had been wondering where you had been for the past few hours.

"Sorry, I didn't come by earlier. I was asleep." You confessed the moment you stepped into the forge.

Hector turned to you almost immediately with a look of relief and put his hammer down. He quickly walked across the room but stopped before you, looking hesitant again. He still wasn't used to this, to you.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, "You don't have to hesitate with me. If you want to hug me then hug me."

He smiled a nodded shyly, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer into the hug. He liked this, he liked the smell of your hair against his nose, he liked your warmth. He liked _you._

Your hug came to an end much sooner than either of you wanted it to but you knew not to be greedy. If someone were to come in and find you, even if it was not one of the vampires, Lenore would find out and if she found out everything was over.

"So, how's the forging going?"

Hector picked up his hammer once again, "I'll be done in a couple of hours, then we can get started on today's lesson."

He smiled with such happiness and excitement when thinking about the time he was going to spend with you, even if it was only to teach him more magic. So far, you had pretty much covered most of the basics but there was still so much more to learn. Even so, you were sure that what you had already taught him would be enough to keep the vampires at bay, well, once you finally got rid of that ring.

The day of the attack was growing closer and you had no intention of being around when it arrived. If things went as planned, the two of you would be long gone by the time that day came to pass. To do that, however, you needed to act fast. There was no time to waste.

"Actually, I was thinking we could take a break today." You stated and Hector turned to you with furrowed brows.

"I went to the library last night but the book I was looking for wasn't there. I think Lenore has it and I need to get it so that I can deactivate the effects of the ring." You explained.

Hector stopped hammering for a moment, "You're sure she has it?"

"Where else could it be? I just need a way to get into her private chambers without getting caught. If I can pull it off I'm sure I'll be able to free you."

You were so sure that this was the best and possibly only way to free him but the look on his face showed that he was sceptical. Still, he seemed to sense the urgency in your tone.

"I'll distract her."

Although he didn't care to elaborate any further than that, you knew what he was intending to do.

"Hector, you can't do that." You shook your head and stepped closer to him.

He cast his eyes to the ground for a moment, slowly bringing them back up to you with a gulp, "If I don't she will find you. She might find you anyway but at least this way you'll have a chance."

You reached up, cupping his face in your hands, "I cannot ask you to do that. I won't let you. Not that."

His hands soon reached your own, fingers delicately wrapping around your hands and pulling them from his face. His hands now holding yours.

"Don't worry about me. I will distract her for as long as I can before it comes to that, there are other ways. Just- Just be quick."

He stroked the back of your hands with this thumbs before letting them go and turning back to the forge.

"I won't let her hurt you." You promised and took your usual seat on the floor by the window, where you would watch him work for the next couple of hours.

You had been protecting him since the moment you arrived and now he was trying to protect you. You knew that but what he was willing to do for you, to keep you safe, it was too much. If you could get in and get the book within a few minutes you would be able to make it back before anything could happen between them.

By the time Hector was finished with his work, the plan was ready to be put into action. You knew that Lenore would know he was alone, she would have been waiting for the opportunity to catch him when he wasn't with you. That was why you had stayed by his side for as long as you could every night. The moment you left she would know and she would come. You would have to move quickly to make sure you arrive back in time to interfere with her plans. You just had to get back before things escalated, before she could touch him. Hector just had to keep her talking long enough.

You sucked in a breath, "I won't be long. Just keep her talking for a few minutes and no matter what do not leave this room. You have to keep her in here."

"Don't worry, just get the book and come back. I'll be fine." Hector brushed his fingers through your hair, pushing it behind your ear.

You both knew this was a risky idea but you also knew there was not much else you could do. This was the only way and it could have three very different outcomes. It could go smoothly and you would get the book and be back in time to interrupt Hector and Lenore before anything could happen. Or, you would successfully get the book but not in enough time to save Hector from a night with Lenore. Lastly, but not least, Lenore might see through your entire plan, find you and kill you.

No matter what, it had to be the former. You needed that book but if it meant Hector had to suffer at the hands of her again, it was just too great a price. Though, you supposed that was preferable to the last outcome. If she was to find out what you were doing, even if she didn't kill you instantly, it was all over. Hector would remain trapped, bound to her for the rest of his life and you would be dead or worse.

You nodded softly but couldn't control the growing sickening feeling in your stomach. It was with a deep breath that you turned from him and left the room, the door clicking shut behind you.

As you began to walk away, you pulled the mirror from your pocket. With a wave of your hand, you could see the room, you could see him. He was sitting with Cezar, petting the dog with an anxious face. He was worried, scared even. So were you.

By the time you made it to the section of the castle you were headed for, she entered the room. You watched her walk over to him, making a silent promise to be as quick as you could before stuffing the mirror into your pocket.

Your pace quickened, shoes patting against the ground. When you reached the door to Lenore's chambers, you looked around, checking the coast was clear and, with another deep breath, you quietly stepped inside.

There was little creak in the door, the hinges regularly oiled and wood frequently cleaned. The room was, as you had expected, clean and elegant. The bed was large and covered in fine linen. The thought that Hector may have been here before _, with her,_ made your skin crawl.

And so, your search began. Rummaging through draws with enough care to go unnoticed. You just needed the book, then you could be out of here tonight. By tomorrow this castle will be long behind you and he will be free.

~~~

"No lessons with the witch today?" Lenore questioned with silk in her voice.

Hector lowered his head, shaking it slightly, "I don't know, she hasn't come back yet."

She continued to step closer, her hand delicately reaching out, pressing against his chest.

"Come now, Hector, you know she isn't coming tonight. Especially not if you're with me."

He gulped and raised his eyes to meet hers, "Actually, I was planning on staying here a little longer. I'm sure Carmilla will enjoy a few extra night creatures at her disposal."

With that, he turned his back to her and gripped his hammer. She, however, stepped even closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Do you hate me that much? That you would rather make more night creatures for Carmilla over spending a little quality time with me?" She hummed, twirling his hair between her fingers as she rested her head against him.

"Yes." Hector's answer was short but finite and the vampire did not like it one bit.

In seconds, Hector was being pressed up against the wall with an arm to his throat, "You may hate me, Hector, but I don't hate you. Now, I don't want to make this harder than it needs to be so, are you going to tell me where she is or am I going to need to order you to?"

He gritted his teeth, "I already told you, don't know where she is."

The pressure against his throat lessened and she took a small step back, her fingers lightly stroking the side of his face.

"You know it will hurt if you refuse to answer so tell me where she is. That is an order, Hector." 

She was angry, very angry but she knew there was no need to harm the forgemaster. He would tell her what she wanted whether he wanted to or not, he had no choice in the matter.

Despite the pain that began to surge through his body forcing him to fall to the floor, he remained quiet. He was determined to protect you, he needed to endure it. You were all that mattered now. You were more important than the book you were after. To him, you were even more important than his life and his freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this chapter contains scenes that some readers may find uncomfortable

This is it. You found it, the book you were looking for. She was keeping it in a locked drawer in her desk, not that the lock could stop your magic from getting inside. All you have to do now is lock the draw again and get back to the forge, back to Hector, before anything could go wrong.

You breathed a sigh of relief but it wasn't over yet.

That became abundantly clear the moment the door flew open, smashing against the wall before something rather heavy collided with your head.

Pitch black, complete nothingness, it was like that for a while, until your eyes finally began to open again. Your vision slowly adjusted to your dark surroundings, noticing the dim flicker of candlelight. The air was cold, the ground beneath you colder. A shiver ran across your bones but not because of the cold.

You tried to reach up to your aching head but were only met with the jingle of chains that bound your wrists.

"H-Hector?" You called out, his face the first to come into view. He looked sad, guilty, shameful.

The first thing that ran through your mind was her. You were too late, you couldn't stop her. But then, you realised that if that was the case you would not have been here, in a cold and damp cell.

The cell door was open, almost teasing you, tempting you to try and escape. The chains holding you in place saying otherwise.

"Look at that, she's alive. I told you she would be, didn't I Hector?"

That voice _, her voice,_ it was the last thing you wanted to hear. Your eyes flickered to her for a moment, straying back to him not even seconds after. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he wouldn't, or rather, he couldn't.

Hector, unlike you, was not bound physically. Nor was he guarded. Lenore knew he was loyal to her, the ring on his finger made sure of it. There was no possibility that he could betray her, there was no reason for her to even worry about such things.

"So, you were looking for this after all. I knew Carmilla should have never agreed to let you stay," Lenore sighed, flicking through the book in her hands, "But, I suppose we do need you. Well, your magic. You'll find that cuff there weakens your magic but don't worry when you are needed you will be able to work at your full capacity. Under the watchful eye of me and my sisters, of course."

You once again glanced over to Hector, trying to reassure him without words but you knew as well as he did that this was not good. You could no longer protect him and any hopes of freeing him were a distant daydream. This was it. This was the end. The end of your freedom, the end of your peaceful times together. You still loved him, nothing would ever change that, but now there was nothing you could do about it other than sit in this cell and know that he was with her.

Lenore saw the way your eyes softened on him, the way his softened back. She hated it.

"Hector here is the one who gave you up. Obviously, he couldn't have kept his mouth shut even if he wanted to. In fact, he can't really do anything he wants to anymore, only what I want him to." She explained, tilting his head towards her with a finger under his chin.

You felt sick. Just watching this, watching her establish her authority, was too much for you. All you could do was sit and watch knowing what was in store for Hector from the moment he leaves this dungeon.

Just when you thought it couldn't be any worse, Lenore pulled Hector forwards a few steps and turned back to you with a slight smirk, "Take off your clothes Hector."

Your eyes widened, as did his.

"I wasn't asking."

You could see the tremble in his hands as they slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He didn't want this, you didn't want this, but Lenore, she wanted to show you just how wholly the man you loved belonged to her. She wanted to demonstrate his lack of freedom and his incapability to refuse anything she said.

"Stop. Lenore, stop. Please." Now you were the one who sounded broken, begging for her cruelty to cease.

This was your fault after all. You shouldn't have dived headfirst into obtaining the book. There had to have been another way but you were desperate. Desperate to get away, desperate to take him far, far away from here. You made a mistake and now he was the one paying for it.

The vampire tutted, "Now, now. I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do."

By the time the words had finished rolling off of her tongue, Hector's shirt was slipping from his shoulders and discarded to the floor. Then it was his boots. His hands began to shake even more when they handed on the hem of his trousers, his hooded eyes focusing on the ground to avoid looking at you.

Soon they were gone too, joining the pile of clothes that littered the stone floor. He was bare save for the undergarments that covered his manhood, his last remaining piece of dignity.

"All of it." Lenore added, her voice spitefully soft.

You saw the bob in this Adam's apple as he gulped, his hands clutching to the sides of the only fabric remaining on his body.

"Hector, it's okay. It's okay, it's just me. Okay? It's just me."

You tried to comfort him, to let him know he had nothing to be ashamed of and, for some small part, it seemed to help.

"Now, Hector." Lenore almost snapped, growing impatient with the two of you.

He closed his eyes and removed the fabric, his hands quickly moving to cover himself.

Lenore, with a satisfied smile, made her way back over to the forgemaster. Slowly, she walked around him, her hand running along his figure until she was beside him with her hand draped over his shoulder.

"You see, y/n. Our dear little Hector here belongs to me."

Her hand began to stray, running along his back, "Every single," his waist, "piece," the curve of his ass, "is mine."

You felt the water building within your eyes but held it back, determined to stay strong. You needed to show him that it was going to be okay, that you were not giving up, that you would find a way out of this. You just didn't know how yet.

"If you lay a fucking hand on him ever again-"

"You'll what? I don't think you have quite grasped the situation you're in, little witch. You see, you're in that little, smelly cell and your dear Hector is out here, with me. I don't know what he has to complain about though, I've been feeding him, cleaning him. I even gave him an outhouse, his own personal space. I suppose he won't be needing that anymore though, it seems I need to keep him on a tighter leash." She remarked, pressing a light kiss to the forgemaster's shoulder.

You pulled on the chains but it was no use. There was nothing you could do. Not even your magic could save him now.

"Come now Hector, don't look so sorrowful. Put your clothes back on, you must be getting cold."

Hector once again did as he was instructed, once again back to being nothing but a slave. A toy for the vampires to play with, for _her_ to play with.

Without another word, Lenore began to walk away with Hector following behind. He spared one last saddened glance over his shoulder towards you before leaving with her. Seconds after they left, a guard came in to close the cell door and you were left in the darkness alone.

~~~

A few days had passed since then and your cheeks were still wet with tears. You were cold, you were hungry, but most importantly, you were angry. Angry at yourself for letting this happen. Angry at her for ever laying a hand on him. Angry at Carmilla for bringing him here in the first place. Angry at everyone and everything- alive or dead.

"Food, little one."

You lifted your head towards the familiar voice, almost welcoming the somewhat sympathetic tone. You were hesitant at first but then reached out to the bread the vampire was offering you. Striga then pulled up a chair and sat with you, waiting for you to ask what she knew was on your mind.

"How is he?" You yourself were shocked by your own voice, of how beaten it sounded.

"Worse than he was before you arrived. He spends his days in the forge and his nights with Lenore."

You knew what the answer would be but you had foolishly hoped it would not be as bad as you expected when, in fact, it was worse. A tear rolled down your cheek as you picked at the mouldy food in your hand. You were hungry, starving but you had suddenly lost your appetite.

"I'm sorry, little one, but you knew what would happen if you crossed Lenore. There is nothing even I can do to help you now. Just... behave... and maybe my sister will at least allow you a proper meal." With that, she got up to leave.

"When is it? The attack you've planned?"

She stopped but didn't turn back to face you, "Three days." Then, she left.

Three days. You had three days until you were going to be granted access to all of your magic but even then would it be a big enough opening to fight back? Surely they would have a failsafe against your magic and even if they didn't were you powerful enough to fight all of them alone? Of course not. That was why you had intended to free Hector secretly in the first place, you knew that you would not stand a chance against the council of sisters alone.

~~~

"How can you be sure that she will still help us? You threw her into a cell and haven't fed her in days. Will she even be strong enough?" Carmilla questioned.

Lenore sighed, "Striga fed her today, she'll be fine."

"One piece of mouldy bread is not going to make up for her empty stomach or lack of energy." Morana remarked, rolling her eyes.

"It's only been a few days, she will be fine. Besides, we still have Hector here," Lenore gestured to the forgemaster who remained idle beside her chair, "The witch seems to have _feelings_ for him. She won't go against us knowing that he could get hurt."

"Feelings?" Carmilla repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Before Lenore could elaborate herself, Striga interrupted, "It would seem that she is in love with him."

"Him? Who would love him?" Carmilla choked, greatly amused by the thought of someone loving such a pathetic little thing.

Hector clenched his fists, knowing that it was better not to but in and anger Carmilla.

"Even so, her feelings for him are clear. If she wants him to remain unharmed then she will do as she is told." Lenore concluded, glancing back at the forgemaster behind her.

Her pretty little forgemaster. He was hers and hers alone.

"The battle will go much smoother with her co-operation. To ensure it maybe we should grant her a reward?" Striga suggested but Lenore scrunched up her nose.

"A reward? Her reward is that I won't rip out her intestines and feed them to his dog."

"She clearly has little value for her own life since she risked everything to save him. She knows that we need him but her, she _is_ disposable. I think a reward might at least provide her with some reason to help us." Morana agreed with her lover.

They all looked to Carmilla, knowing that she would have the final say on the matter, "I think a reward is a good idea but Lenore, my dear, you will not like it."

"What do you have in mind?" Striga asked, noting the way Lenore was already gritting her teeth.

"We will allow her a night with the forgemaster. If she really does love him then surely that will be motivation enough to get her to do her job."

"Absolutely not." Lenore snapped.

Hector watched as everything played out in front of him. He knew he had no say in the matter and, as much as he hated the idea of being the thing to drive you to help the vampires, the thought of spending a night with you wasn't so bad. Even if it was only to talk or to sit quietly in your presence. Just to see you would be enough for him. It had been days and what little life was left in him was beginning to fade. He wanted to see you, to hold you, to free you.

You were all he had thought about since Lenore had thrown you into a cell. You were all that was getting him through it. He had company every night, company that was far less than welcome, and the thought of you was the only thing that could distract him from what was happening.

Before he was good at shutting it all out, at feeling nothing, but now it was different. Now, nothing mattered but you. He wasn't unhappy because he was suffering, unfortunately, he had learnt to live with this. He was unhappy because you were suffering and that, to him, was a greater pain than anything Lenore could inflict on him.


	9. Blood and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violent scenes so proceed with caution

Without Hector, the following three days to pass felt like an eternity. The cell was damp, dirty and cold but you didn't pay much attention as you sat cradling yourself in the corner. All you could think about was him and how he was in this position because of you, in pain because of you. It was your fault that he had to spend every night with Lenore. It was your fault that he was suffering from that torture, that violation, that... that trauma. It was all your fault and you were never going to forgive yourself for it.

You had lost all hope, you knew your chances of escaping were slim, your chances of saving him slimmer. There was a pain in your heart, a pain worse than any other. It was as if it was being torn apart, slowly, piece by piece. Each layer of muscle surrounding the beating organ slowly being stripped away. It was agonising knowing that he was in pain, that he was suffering and that there was nothing you could do. You loved him more than anything, more than life itself, and yet, that love was causing you so much hurt.

There was a slight jingle of keys that pulled you from your thoughts, though not enough to cure the poison edging closer to your shattered heart. The jingle continued until the key was pushed into your cell door, the sound of it twisting to the side, the scrape of the metal, was the only noise in the room other than your hollow breath. That was when you realised what day it was.

"Come on little one." Striga was the one to enter the cell, extending a hand to you as the guard waited outside.

You glanced up with cold eyes, no longer thankful to see the very vampire you had almost considered your friend before, "I won't help you, no matter what you plan to do to me if I refuse."

"We know that, little one. That is why we have decided to offer you a reward."

Despite doubting that any reward they could offer you would be worth helping them over, your interest peaked and you raised an eyebrow, "If it's a swift death or even my freedom I don't want it."

"A night alone with the forgemaster. That is what we offer you."

Your eyes snapped up to meet hers, searching for the slightest sign that she was telling the truth.

"Lenore was reluctant but she knows that Carmilla has the last word. If you do your part in the attack tonight, you and the forgemaster will be granted a night alone in his outhouse. I give you my word."

You thought it over and, after a moment of serious contemplation, decided that even a chance to see him again was worth doing whatever they wanted you to do for them. So, you took Striga's hand and climbed to your feet.

"There's a good girl." Carmilla clapped from outside of the cell, although you were not sure how long she had been there for.

You made no conversation as they brought you through the castle. Striga was quiet too, keeping an eye on you to ensure that you would not step out of line. Carmilla, however, was busy giving you the rundown on what you would be required to do. It seemed easy enough, just protect the mercenaries so that they could do their job and occupy the town. Then, once they were finished and the town was theirs all you had to do was signal Carmilla's troops to come in and set up base. Do all of that without fail and not only would you be allowed to live, but you would get to see Hector.

"Striga here will be going with our troops, keeping a close eye on you from behind. If you even step an inch out of line it won't only be you who pays for it. I'll personally make sure that your dear little forgemaster feels a world of pain before I send him to Lenore for the night. Do your job and I won't hurt him, or you." Carmilla warned as she removed the cuff from your wrist, freeing your magic.

It felt liberating when your magic was no longer bound. Magic was a part of you, much like another limb. It hurt when you couldn't use it, it hurt to have it suppressed. It felt suffocating and now it was like you could finally breathe again, your head just above water once again but only just. There was still that weight looming over you, pulling you down. The guilt. Guilt for hurting him, even if it was indirectly. Lenore was the one hurting him physically but it was your fault so, in a way, it was really you who had hurt him.

You are unsure if he would ever forgive you or if you would even forgive yourself. He had been through all of this before but then you came along and it stopped, even if only for a short while. Now, however, it was happening all over again, ten times worse than before and it was all your fault. Even if he couldn't forgive you, you wanted to see him. To say sorry, to wipe his tears, to hold him one last time. You at least wanted him to know that you hadn't meant for any of this to happen. You wanted to rescue him, to save him but you had only made it worse. You had given him hope and then taken it all away as he once feared. He told you not to give him hope, some part of him knew something like this would happen. You should have listened to him, you should have been more careful.

"Come on, you're riding with me." One of the larger mercenaries offered you his hand and pulled you up onto the horse.

Of course you were not going to be allowed to ride alone, that would be too risky. So, you sat in front of the man, allowing his arms to uncomfortably cage you, trapping you on the horse with him. There was no way to escape, even if you could fight your way through the army of mercenaries Striga would just come up with Carmilla's soldiers and take you out. Resistance really was futile and, although you wanted no part in wiping out an entire town, you had to think about Hector. You were doing this for him, you needed to keep him safe. As safe as he could be now anyway. You couldn't stop Lenore but you could stop Carmilla from beating him black and blue, not to mention, a night alone with you meant a night away from Lenore. Just one night, but a night that he might actually get some sleep and that, to you, was worth any price you had to pay. If Hector would find comfort for even a moment, it was worth it.

You rode for a couple of hours and by midnight, you had arrived outside of the town.

"This is it?" You asked, climbing down from the horse.

"This is it." The mercenary, who had unfortunately been your riding partner the whole way here, confirmed.

You looked around, noticing the walls. They were tall, only one way in and out. It seems they were ready for the attack or at least knew you were coming. The moment one of their watchtowers caught sight of you, the town bell started ringing to signal that they were under attack. The arrows that started flying towards you missed by miles, landing all over the place and not hitting a single mercenary. They were farmers, not soldiers, and this was going to be a massacre.

"You better not fuck this up, witch."

With that, the mercenaries started charging. They raised their shields above their heads, sheltering themselves from the rain of arrows as they approached the gates. The gates were large and heavily reinforced. Well made too. This was going to be difficult but once you were inside the battle would be over in a matter of minutes, that you were certain of.

Your chest felt tight. It was at if you couldn't breathe. You knew what would happen if you brought down the gates. All of those innocent people would die. It was all down to you, you were the only person who had the capability to get the gates open. If you just refused, just walked away right now then the town would have a chance, they could survive.

_But Hector._

The more you thought about him the worse it got. Your heart was conflicted. Let the town burn and see Hector again or help the town and let Hector suffer. It should have been a hard decision but it wasn't, not at all, because you loved Hector and there was nothing you wouldn't do for him. Even this. It was scary, your devotion to him but he was all you had.

You had made your decision and were soon charging at the gates, using your magic to deflect the flying arrows. You screamed when you reached the gates, an image of Hector's face in your mind. His shy smile, the blush on his cheeks. You wanted to see it again, you wanted to see him again. And so, you threw your arms towards the gates with every ounce of energy you could possibly muster. A huge burst of energy flew out of you, only enhanced by your scream and the gates swung open. The mercenaries flooded in, slaughtering the civilians as they ransacked the town. You had to close your eyes for a moment, trying to shut out the screams, to shut out everything and, for a while, it worked. You charged through, deflecting arrows and swords alike as you protected the mercenaries.

By the time the screaming stopped, blood-soaked through the streets, running like a river. Corpses littered the town, men, women and children alike. The doors of family homes were torn down nothing inside left unturned.

You sent up the fire signal to inform Striga that it was over, that it was safe for her and her soldiers to come in.

A single tear ran down your face as the man in charge patted you on the back, "Well done, you did good."

Without even sparing him a glance, you began to walk through the town. You took in the view of carnage and used your magic to put out any fires on the way. This was your fault, everything was your fault. First Hector, and now this town. Everyone around you suffered and it was all your fault.

Your ears picked up on a sound, a quiet sobbing, and your feet halted. You followed the sound until you found yourself in front of an old wardrobe. A dead family lied behind you, their blood soaking into the floorboards. Drip, drip, drip down the steps by the door. Hesitantly, you reached out and pulled the doors open to reveal a small boy. He continued to sob, looking up at you with fear in his eyes. You shushed him and tried to show that you meant him no harm.

"It's okay. Come here, I won't hurt you. I promise." Your voice cracked, your own tears threatening to spill as you reached out to the child.

He seemed scared at first but soon allowed you to lift him out of the wardrobe. You softly stroked his hair and held his head against your shoulder in hopes of shielding him from the bodies of his family as you carried him out of his broken home.

"Ah, look here. Looks like we have a survivor, hand him over." The mercenaries looked at you expectantly, their swords raised.

However, you only held the child tighter, "No. He's just a child. We can let him go."

"I don't think so. Our instructions were to take out the town and that is what we intend to do so hand him over."

"NO!" You yelled, holding up a ball of flames with your free hand.

The mercenaries were about to kill you too but a voice carried in a thick accent stopped them, "Leave him. She is right. He is just a child, it won't harm us to let him live."

You released a relieved breath and continued to cradle the small boy, putting the fire away.

"Yes ma'am." The mercenary in charge obeyed and they all lowered their weapons as well.

You glanced at Striga, nodding your head slightly in gratitude. She was a vampire but she wasn't completely void of compassion or maybe she was only doing this to keep you from burning her army to ashes. Either way, you were grateful.

"You will camp here tonight and return with the mercenaries in the morning. I will head back now, our soldiers know what to do." Striga informed before getting back up onto her horse and galloping away.

That night, the boy didn't make another sound. Nor did he leave your side, his small hands holding onto you because, despite everything, you had protected him. Children had good instincts and he knew you weren't a bad person, or maybe he was just more afraid of everyone else. Either way, he slept soundly in your arms, knowing that you were going to keep him safe.


	10. A Night Alone

When morning came, you were granted your own horse. Either the mercenaries had some newfound trust in you or the simply didn't want to ride with the boy. You still didn't know his name, he hadn't uttered a word since you found him. Nor had he let go of your hand.

You were happy that you helped him, saved at least someone in the town. But, he was the only one. Everyone he cared for, everyone he ever knew, they were all gone and it was your fault. That was why you couldn't bring yourself to smile at him, all you could do when you looked at him was tell him it was going to be okay whilst fighting back your own tears.

By the time you arrived back at the castle, it seemed quieter than usual. Maybe it was just from the lack of vampires. It wasn't quite dark yet and the mercenaries were exhausted, making little noise besides the clammer of tired feet and they ventured through the castle.

You almost thought about visiting the forge, as if everything was back to normal again but you soon remembered that you were still very much a prisoner when the mercenary in charge pulled your free arm up and slapped the cuff back on, binding your magic once again.

"Now that we're all back and safe I think it's best we get this back on you. Carmilla will flip when she wakes up otherwise." He chuckled and walked off, leaving you and the boy alone.

The small hand tugged against your own as he stepped closer to you, half hiding behind your figure. You looked down and sighed, turning to ruffle his hair slightly before kneeling in front of him.

You wiped the tears away from his face gently with your thumbs, "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you and I think Striga will look after you too."

Figuring out Striga's true motive was proving difficult but you figured that if she had allowed him to live in the first place, she must have had a reason. She didn't seem like one for pointless slaughter but then again, she was still a vampire.

"I'm y/n. Do you want to tell me your name?"

Although you spoke softly and his hand tightened around your own, the boy shook his head. He still wasn't sure about you, not that you could blame him. You had come with the people who destroyed his town and killed his family, not to mention you had helped them do so.

You nodded slightly to show him you understood and wiped a piece of dirt from his forehead before taking him into the castle. It was clear that every mercenary who was still awake or not stuffing their mouths with food was watching the two of you, making sure you were not going to try anything. Not that you could even if you wanted to. You were beginning to understand how Hector felt. How at first glance it seemed like you had freedom but there was an invisible leash around your neck making sure you behaved. 

It was agonising and you felt powerless. The taste of freedom you had gained, no matter how small or false it really was, had lit a flame within you. A small flame, just barely flickering in the dark, but it was there. Hope. You had hope, you had determination. You were beginning to feel like this was just a minor setback and that you were slowly getting back on track. Using your magic back there made you feel alive again, it gave you hope that you could fight back. You were a powerful magician, you had just lost your confidence for a while but you were sick of being afraid of vampires. You were afraid of Dracula and now you had even grown to fear the council of sisters but if you didn't fight back then who would? Hector? He was beyond hope, what little fight he had left in him was crushed when you were thrown into that cell.

Even if he did want to fight, he couldn't. He knew that, you knew that. He might not be able to fight but you can, you just need to find a way to remove the cuff suppressing your magic. You didn't only have Hector to protect anymore, or yourself, you had this boy, the child you decided to save. You could have let him die and come back to Hector but, your humanity had gotten the best of you and you were ready to put everything on the line for the boy that clung to your hand so desperately. You were going to keep both of them safe, you had to because no one else could. No one else was coming to free you. Not Issac, not Dracula, not even Alucard whom you had only met once or twice before.

The sun set not long after you returned and Striga was soon searching for you.

"I'll take the child, little one. Carmilla agreed to allow him to live as long as you do as she asks when she asks."

That was it, that was why she had allowed him to live. He was another tool to use against you, another piece of leverage to tie you to this place, to make you aid the vampires despite your own wishes.

"I understand." 

You tried to hand him to her, knowing that was the best you could do for him at the moment but he was reluctant to let go of your hand.

"It will be okay. I promise. Striga won't let them hurt you, okay?"

His feet shuffled on the ground and he looked up into your eyes, nodding sheepishly before stepping over to Striga and taking her hand. The vampire seemed bewildered that a small, human child had simply grabbed her hand. She clearly hadn't expected the boy to latch himself onto her like that but aside from you, she was the only face which he'd seen that didn't seem to want to hurt him. She actually smiled slightly and began to lead the boy away, turning back to you briefly.

"Oh, you have free roam of the castle once again since we are sure you won't be foolish and try to escape. Hector is waiting in his outhouse as promised."

As soon as Striga and the boy turned the corner and out of view, you span on your heels and began to sprint through the castle. You had no idea what you were going to say to him once you got there, all you knew is that you needed to see him as soon as possible. By the time you reached the outhouse, catching your breath as you knocked on the door, your face was already dripping with tears.

The door opened slowly, hesitantly even, but as soon as it did you dived onto him and wrapped your arms tightly around him. You took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent as you nuzzled your head further into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It must have sounded like a mumble to him, barely coherent, but he seemed to understand what you were saying, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Hearing his voice only made you cry more and his arms held you softly as he began running his fingers through your hair.

When you pulled apart, he pulled you inside and closed the door behind you.

"It is my fault. It's all my fault. If I didn't go after that stupid book this would have never happened. I could have protected you. I'm so sorry."

He stepped forward again, drying your eyes with his hands, "I'm the one who's sorry. I tried not to tell her, I tried to hold it in but it- it hurt so much. I- I'm the one who's sorry."

His shaky voice broke you into pieces. He was feeling just as guilty as you even when none of it was his fault.

"You didn't have a choice, Hector. The ring made you. It wasn't your fault." You reassured, kissing him deeply.

It seemed too good to be true when he kissed back, lacing his fingers into your hair. You could feel him smiling against your lips as if he was truly happy. Somehow, between you, it was as if nothing had changed but everything had. This was quite possibly the only time you would ever be able to spend with each other again, or at least until you managed to remove the cuff on your arm. You wanted to savour every second you had with him right now, in this moment and so did he.

However, things don't go how we'd like them to, life isn't that kind, and soon you were being ripped from his hold and thrown across the room.

"You seriously thought I'd agree to your stupid 'reward'? Hector is my little pet, he will never belong to you." Lenore snickered with clenched fists.

You wiped the blood from your face and spat, "He doesn't belong to anyone. He is a human being and the only person he belongs to is himself."

"Hmm. I still don't think you understand. Maybe my little demonstration that day wasn't enough? Hector dear, kill her." Lenore smirked, knowing that the forgemaster would have no choice but to obey her command. 

This was cruel, even for Lenore. That was how you knew she was being serious. She really wanted him to kill you, she wanted to put an end to this once and for all. She wanted you out of the way and Hector loyal to her, this was the best way to make sure she got what she wanted. Teaching Hector a lesson about what happens when he loves someone other than her and getting rid of you at the same time. It was two birds with one stone.

"No." Hector spoke through gritted teeth.

You could tell he was already in pain. He was defying a direct order after all and the only way to stop the pain is to stop fighting it.

"Look at that, this is the longest you've ever been able to resist me for. Well then, while we wait for you to cave, I'll get started." Her icy words were finished with a harsh kick to your gut.

You groaned, coughing up blood as the next kick came, and then the next after that. She soon grew tired of kicking you and wrapped her hand around your throat, lifting you off your feet before throwing you across the room again.

"NO!" Hector yelled out again with clenched fists.

"Oh, just give in Hector. Come on, I'll be sure to reward you after." The way she spoke was enticing but still, he continued to resist.

Hector had never felt such pain in his life. It was as if his body was on fire, his head threatening to shatter from the heat. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and the more he resisted, the worse it got.

"I- Won't- Hurt- Her-" He groaned as grabbed the ring on his finger, tearing it from his hand.

"Hector!" You screamed upon seeing the surge of magical energy bursting out from the ring, the blinding light encasing his entire body.

You expected him to collapse there and then, knowing that his chances of surviving such a thing were low. Lenore's eyes widened and, for the first time, she looked scared for Hector was still standing. The ring was discarded on the floor beside him and in its place, a ball of flames sat in his hand.

"No."

Before he had the chance to throw the flames at her, Lenore was gone. Hector quickly rushed over to you, falling to his knees beside you, "y/n! Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine." You grunted, holding your throbbing abdomen as he helped you to your feet.

"What were you thinking? That could have killed you." You scalded, though your weak voice had the words losing their effect.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around you for support, "I know but I couldn't let you die. I- I love you too much to let that happen and to be the one to do it... I would rather die myself."

He finally said the words you had wanted to hear for a long time. You finally knew exactly how he felt and finally, things were beginning to look up.

"My night creatures should be able to cause enough of a distraction for us to get away but we need to leave now." He explained, half-carrying your limping body away from the outhouse.

Cezar was soon running up to you, sensing that his master needed him. The little dog reminded you of something, someone whom you couldn't leave behind.

"Wait," Hector stopped as you reached the stables, looking at you with worried eyes, "There is a boy here, a child. He was in the town we attacked, I- I can't leave him behind."

Hector seemed hesitant at first but he could see the fear in your eyes, fear for the safety of that boy. And so, his own eyes softened and he asked, "Where is he?"

"With Striga."

"I'll get him. Stay here with Cezar, I'll be quick."

You reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him as you pulled him back into a kiss, "Be careful."

The forgemaster nodded and ran off into the chaos to search for the boy.

Maybe he never really needed you to save him. Maybe he just needed a push to save himself because not only had he saved himself from his fate, he had saved you and now he was running inside of the castle to find a boy he didn't even know.

He was looking less like a damsel in distress and more like a hero, a hero he was always meant to be. You were not only grateful but proud of him. You had always thought he was the one who needed saving but in the end, it was you.

Hector was still much training away from being a powerful magician but he had a fire in his eyes that you had never seen before. He was no longer the man who betrayed humanity to help Dracula, nor was he the slave he had been for much too long. Why? Because now he had something to fight for. With most of the vampires away beside the council of sisters themselves along with his army of night creatures, you were not worried that you wouldn't escape because you knew you would. You knew it was going to be okay, at least for now.

Soon Hector was with you again, carrying the scared child with him. He placed the boy onto the back of a horse and then approached to help you up, "Can you ride on your own?"

He sounded concerned, knowing from experience that Lenore packed a hard punch.

"Yeah, I think so. You ride with the kid, I'll follow behind. If we make for the forest we should be able to get away before they fight their way through your night creatures."

He nodded and kissed you one last time before, passing you Cezar and climbing up onto the back of his own horse with the young boy. 

You galloped away from the castle as fast as you could manage, holding the little undead dog in your arms just as you had done when you first arrived here. You rode for hours, only slowing to a trot when daybreak finally came. It would be like this from now on. Riding most days, avoiding Carmilla's men and mercenaries on the daily until you managed to flee the country. You, Hector, an undead dog and a voiceless boy. It wasn't how you had expected it to be but here you are and you wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where are we going? When we get out of Styria that is? We can't run forever and eventually, they will find us." Hector asked, watching as the small boy slept by the campfire.

"I have somewhere in mind but you're not going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so that was it, the end of rescue me but don’t worry, there is still far more of this story for me to tell. how do you guys feel about hector, reader and the young boy coming across yet another broken soul in need of help?


End file.
